


Weapon

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [61]
Category: Atomic Blonde (2017), Colombiana (2011), Haywire (2011), Multi-Fandom, Person of Interest (TV), Proud Mary (2018), Salt (2010), 악녀 | The Villainess (2017)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'I won’t go down without a fight'a study in parallels





	Weapon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weapon For Saturday](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/399600) by brokenmnemonic. 



> song: Weapon for Saturday by LOLO  
> content notes: action movie violence, blood, quick cuts and flashes

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make something like this since I noticed the similarities between _Salt_ and _Atomic Blonde_. I was stalled for a while because I wasn't sure what other movies to use, and I didn't have a song. Then I saw brokenmnemonic's vid [Weapon For Saturday](https://brokenmnemonic.dreamwidth.org/) that premiered at VidUKon.
> 
> Spy movies with a female protagonist with a similar tone as _Atomic Blonde_ and _Salt_ were difficult enough to find to begin with, and I didn't want the vid to be blindingly white (most of the films I found that fit those specifications had white protagonists), so I decided to expand my sources beyond spy movies. The patching up scene in _Proud Mary_ is what made me include _Person of Interest_ (initially I was just going to include movies).
> 
> A huge thank you to mswyrr, who was an awesome beta as always!


End file.
